Impressions Season 3
by hersheygal
Summary: A collection of oneshots of what I think should happen next after each episode. Season Three Spoilers. Contains a assortment of relationships usually Jate and Skate. Exposé up now.
1. A Tale of Two Cities

A Tale of Two Cities

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Yay this is back again! I missed writing this. So if you don't know how this goes, I like writing a one-shot about what I think should happen next after each episode. I try to end them at a good spot but sometimes I get ahead of myself. I'll try this year to not make them into two-shots or whatever.

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around him and sighed. He sat up slowly and leaned against the metal wall. Every time he woke up, there was always that hope that it had all been a dream. All of it. Of course it never was.

He knew he wasn't doing very well. His throat was dry, his head was killing him, and he wasn't exactly in a good mood. He spotted the food up on the table and he stood up slowly and walked over to it. Juliet had set it down without saying anything and then she had left before Jack had fallen asleep.

Jack picked up the sandwich and examined it. He was really hungry, and he knew he needed to drink. He didn't care what Juliet had said, he was giving in now. He knew he was. He didn't care anymore about what happened to him. So he took a bite of the sandwich and then quickly finished it off. Then he grabbed the bottle of water and winced as the rough edges of the bottle's cap rubbed against his hand as he struggled to open it. He was weaker than he thought he had been. When he got it open, he gulped it down. He knew he should have gone slower, but he felt it didn't matter anymore what he did.

Kate sat near the end of the cage staring at Sawyer across from her. It was now nighttime so she could barely make out his face. She rubbed her wrists. She had thought that she wouldn't have ever felt those handcuffs again, and yet here she was trapped.

"If you want to sleep you can. I'll stay up and keep watch." Sawyer said.

Kate looked towards him and smiled. "Thanks but I'm ok for right now."

"What do you think they want with us?" Sawyer asked.

"Henry told me that the next two weeks were going to be unpleasant." Kate stared at the ground in front of her.

"Unpleasant? And what is this? Candyland?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure I want to."

"Right." Sawyer promised himself that he would do anything he could to keep Kate safe and content. When she had first been led to her cage, he was surprised at just how relieved he had been. He had made her smile, which had made him happy.

"What do you think they did with Jack?" Kate asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"He's probably sleeping in a nice, warm bed about now dreaming about teddy bears or something."

Kate gave a small laugh, if you could call it that. She was glad she had gotten the chance to be with Sawyer. She was scared. She had no idea of what was going to happen to them. There were so many questions running through her head but she was scared to ask them.

Jack wondered how Kate and Sawyer were doing, whether they were worse off than he was. He hoped not. It was all his fault that he had gotten them into this mess. He especially wondered how Kate was doing though. Being away from her like this, not being able to make sure she was ok, was torture. If he could only know how she was doing. But for now all he could do was sit and wait for someone to come. What seemed like hours later, he finally got his chance.

Juliet walked into the other side of the room and sat down. "Good morning Jack."

Jack didn't move from his spot where he was sitting at the table, nor did he say anything.

"How are you doing?" She asked gently.

No answer.

"Jack, please talk to me."

"Where are my friends?"

Juliet didn't answer at first. "I know you're a little freaked out at what I told you last night, but-"

"A little? You told me that you knew everything about me and everything about my friends and my family. You even know how they are now. What next? You know everything I've ever done here on the island as well?"

'We know a lot Jack. I wouldn't try to outsmart any of us."

No one said anything for a couple of minutes.

Juliet stood up and moved towards the glass. "I see you finally ate. Do you feel better?"

"Where are my friends?"

"You're going to have to cooperate with us Jack. You can't be so stubborn all the time."

"I'm not cooperating until I see my friends."

"Your friends are fine." Juliet said reluctantly.

"You really think I'm going to believe you?" Jack stood up and met her at the glass. "I want to see my friends!"

Juliet sighed and nodded. "Ok. I'll see what I can do." She then left and Jack stared after her.

Kate was hungry. She couldn't deny it. It was now morning. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Sawyer was feeling. She didn't want to ask him for another one of those fish things because when he had gotten another one the night before, she saw how much work it was. He had spent a hour trying to figure out how to get her some water but he hadn't been able to. She had lost track of how many days had gone by since they had been captured. All she wanted was to go home. She missed her friends and she was starting to get very worried about Jack.

Juliet came back into the room a little while later. "Jack I've arranged a way for you to see your friends. But you must listen to me very carefully. Because of what happened the first time I tried to give you food, we will need to put handcuffs on you, but in order to do that I need to go in the room with you. Will you let me?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm trusting you Jack." Juliet said before closing the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door to his room. But he hadn't moved from his spot on the table. She walked over to him and he willingly put his hands out for her as she put the handcuffs on.

He saw light traces of blood on the handcuffs and couldn't help but ask about them. "Who wore these before me?"

"You'll know soon enough." Juliet said.

Jack realized that that meant it was either Kate or Sawyer and wondered yet again if they were worse off than he was.

Juliet led him down the plain hallway towards another door.

"I'm going to have to blindfold you now Jack." Juliet pulled a blindfold from her pockets.

"I don't like this arrangement very much." Jack said.

"But you want to see your friends. So this is the only way."

Jack realized that he was being led into some sort of vehicle. He was instructed on where to sit down, and Juliet sat beside him, holding on to his arm.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but he had to guess it had only been about ten minutes. He was taken out of the vehicle and then Juliet pulled the blindfold off.

"Where are we?" Jack asked as he looked around. It looked almost exactly like the other place had looked.

"Though this door, you will find a glass wall. You will be able to see though it, but they won't be able to see you."

"When I said I wanted to see them, I wanted to talk to them too."

"Well this is the best I could do for now Jack." Juliet opened the door and Jack walked inside. It was a simple room and very small but Jack didn't really care. He immediately walked to the window and spotted a bunch of cages a couple yards away. He looked for either Kate or Sawyer but couldn't find them.

"Where are they?"

Juliet walked beside him. "Sawyer is sitting over there in the corner in that one." She pointed. "And across is Kate." She pointed again.

Jack spotted them and noticed Kate's dress almost immediately. "Why is she wearing a dress?"

"To make her feel like a lady."

"What?" Jack almost laughed but he was busy trying to see if she was ok.

"Things are going to get difficult for them, and you in the next couple of weeks."

Jack pounded on the window. "Kate!"

"She can't hear you."

"I don't care. I want to talk to her."

"Her? What about him?"

Jack realized he had slipped. Twice.

"I want to see them both! What are you doing to them?" Jack noticed the marks on Kate's wrists when she got up and moved to the front of the cage and he noticed Sawyer did the same thing. They were talking to each other. Jack was jealous that they were able to be with each other.

"They're going to be working with us."

"What are you going to do with me?'

"You'll find out soon enough. You know that your friends are ok. Isn't that enough? I'm going to have to put the blindfold on again. I'm sorry but we have to do it."

Jack sighed as Juliet put the blindfold on him again. He had no idea of what was going to happen to him or to his friends. He knew there was some big thing going on here and he was completely powerless. He hated feeling this way and knew there was no way around it.

He was taken back to his room, where Juliet took the handcuffs off of him and then she left without saying another word.

A/N: There you go. I'm not going to write another part to this. I hope you liked it!


	2. The Glass Ballerina

The Glass Ballerina

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Great episode, though I found it weird that Jack just sat there the entire day.. poor guy. Someone asked in a review whether this is going to be jate or not, and I am a jater, so of course there will be jate stuff, but I try to focus on the relationship that was focused on in the episode. Which means this portion will be more skate oriented. Sorry jaters. But don't worry I always manage to stick jate in anything I do.

Kate laid down on the concrete platform. She was exhausted, and yet she knew that she would not be sleeping. She couldn't believe Sawyer risked being everything and kissed her the way he had. He was such an idiot sometimes. He was such a good kisser though. It seemed like ages ago when she had last kissed him, and they couldn't really count that.

She smiled. She was finally seeing the side of Sawyer that she had always known was there. She hoped that he would realize he didn't have to act like a jerk all the time. He really cared for her and it made her feel special. She didn't feel special very often. When he had told her she tasted like strawberries she felt her cheeks become red, and she was grateful that it was dark out.

She had no idea of what would happen next, but she just hoped that the Others wouldn't separate them. She wasn't sure if she could handle herself alone with these people. But it comforted her that Sawyer was working out a plan. She sat up slowly and looked across at Sawyer's cage, where he was passed out on the floor. She wasn't sure of the side effects of being shocked, but she knew they weren't good. He had gotten sick two more times after the first, and finally Kate told him to go to sleep.

She got up and sat at the front of the age and clutched the cage bars and leaned her head against one of the bars as she thought. Aside from everything that had happened that day, she was getting very worried about Jack. She hadn't seen him since they had been on the dock, and she was afraid that they were treating him worse than they were treating herself and Sawyer. She knew how Jack was. He liked to be in control and whenever he hadn't been in control, she remembered him going crazy. If the Others wouldn't only let her catch a glimpse of him. She knew she could tell how he was doing just by one look. She imagined him sitting all alone by himself and knew it would drive him insane.

"Whatcha doin Freckles?"

Kate opened her eyes and found Sawyer to be sitting up and staring at her.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be asleep."

"Well so should you. I'm guessing we're going to be doing the same thing we did today tomorrow."

"Yeah but you're not feeling good."

Sawyer grinned. "Well maybe you should come over here and make it better."

Kate gave Sawyer a look.

"Don't worry. You couldn't anyways even if you wanted to." Sawyer said.

Kate looked down and smiled. Oh how she wanted to.

"You hungry?" Sawyer asked her.

"No." Kate shook her head. Their food they had given them was actual good. And it hadn't been animal food.

"What were you thinking about?" Sawyer asked.

"What?"

"You were thinking about something."

Kate sighed. "I was wondering if they were going to let us see Jack. That's all."

"Probably not. They probably think Jack is special or something like they thought Walt was. Soon he'll probably show up all wet and screaming gibberish at us like Walt did."

Kate laughed. Truth was, she'd take that over not seeing him at all. "Be serious Sawyer. If you and I do get out of here, how are we going to find Jack?"

"We might not find him." Sawyer said grimly.

Kate looked up at him. She couldn't imagine leaving Jack here all alone. "I don't know if I could just leave without him." She whispered to herself.

Jack took his hands off the glass. "What do you mean?"

Ben smiled at Jack and it made Jack sick. "Exactly what I said. I promise you Jack. If you cooperate, then you will go home."

"What do I have to do?"

"You don't need to know that yet Jack. Just think it over. Don't you want to go home? I'll come visit you later on after you have some time to think. " Ben moved to the door but then turned around again. "And I would advise you to eat that soup. Juliet is a wonderful cook."

After Ben left, Jack fingered the water bottle in his hands as he thought. But it was hard to think when he knew he was beyond starvation and dehydration. But there was no way he would give in and eat their food. He needed to see Kate and Sawyer and he decided he wouldn't back down until that happened.

So he resumed his spot against the wall, trying to ignore the pounding headache and the painful heartache as he went over his options.

A/N: I am really hoping that Jack and Kate will see each other soon on the show. Maybe it will be a sweet reunion. We jaters sure deserve it!


	3. Further Instructions

Further Instructions

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Hmmmm… I'm not even going to go into that promo right now.. But ok so obviously, if there was any ship featured in that episode it was Charlie/ Claire. I know most of you guys are skaters and jaters so I'm sure you don't really want a lot of Charlie/Claire. So this week's will probably be short, in fact, this author's note may be longer than the story itself, lol, but I am expecting next week's to be long so don't worry about that.

Also, I would like to especially thank **Angel of Music Lover** and **speckled girl**.. for some reason I was unable to reply to your reviews and I don't want you to think I ignored you or anything because I really do value all the reviews. So I will respond right here instead and hopefully this time I will be able to respond to you.

**Angel of Music Lover**: Oh I know I couldn't believe Jack. I guess it's just because he's so broken now because of those stupid Others..

**speckled girl**: I'm glad you are enjoying this! I love writing it. I'm sure I will be putting some skate stuff too because I want all my readers to be happy and I don't mind skate sometimes. 

Ok now let's get to the story!

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Claire asked Charlie as they sat in her tent.

"I don't know. I think we're going to wait for Sayid to get back, if he's ok that is, and then they're going to get some people together and go get Jack, Kate, and Sawyer back."

"Do you think they're hurting them?"

"Who? The Others? Jack, Kate, and Sawyer can take care of themselves Claire. Don't worry about them." Charlie said, not sure of what else to say.

Claire nodded. "Right."

"Hurley is acting weird." Charlie changed the subject.

"Well I don't blame him Charlie. He's been through quite a lot."

"Well yeah but..he's just acting weird.."

"Don't worry about it Charlie. Why don't you go see how Eko is doing?"

"Eko." Charlie sighed. "Without Jack it will be hard to treat him."

"You know, we've really taken advantage of Jack. I mean, we could have been stranded here without a doctor. We've taken Jack for granted. If they get back, I think we should all be more appreciative towards him."

"Don't you mean _when _they get back?" Charlie corrected her.

"Yeah. I meant when." Claire smiled sadly.

"Well I'm going to go see how Eko is doing then." Charlie said.

Claire smiled and nodded.

Charlie walked towards the tent that they had put Eko in, where Nikki was helping some of the other people take care of him. Charlie noticed that Locke and Desmond were having a serious discussion a couple of feet away. Charlie had no idea why all of the sudden Nikki was coming around and helping. All she had ever done was walk around and complain. She was just like Shannon but worse.

"How's Eko doing?"

"I have no idea. I'm no doctor." Nikki snapped at him.

"Ok. Calm down. You don't have to go all bloody lunatic on me." Charlie put his hands up.

"Sorry. I'm just stressed. Eko's not doing well and we're not sure of what to do. We cleaned up his wounds and now I guess we just have to wait and see. "

"Right. Well why don't you go relax or something and I'll stay here." Charlie said.

Nikki considered the offer for a second before taking it. "Ok. I'll come over a bit later."

Charlie shook his head and sat down outside of Eko's tent. It was amazing how crazy it could get around here just because their leader was taken. Of course, he didn't really blame them either. Jack had his faults, but he had always kept everyone together and made everyone feel safe. Then Charlie sat up. Jack had always been there for everyone. Now it was time for everyone to be there for him.


	4. Every Man For Himself

Every Man For Himself

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Poor Sawyer!!!! Oh that was so sad. Well I started this having the intentions of writing a jate reunion, but then it turned out this way instead. There's some skate and jate though so you all should like it. It's hard to please you all at once. lol! In truth though, I really have no idea who Kate loves the most. I lean one way thinking that's who she loves and then she totally surprises me.. Oh I can't wait until the sixth episode!

Kate paced her cage, anxiously thinking of what to do. When she had woken up, Sawyer had been gone. She looked up at the cage top and contemplated whether or not to climb up there and escape but she decided against it. She had no idea of what they had really done to Sawyer when they had taken him away the first time and he was acting so different. The whole ordeal was frightening.

She didn't understand why Pickett had come and hurt Sawyer like that. She felt horrible. Telling Sawyer that she only said she loved him because she didn't want Pickett to hurt him anymore was difficult. She saw how desperate he was right then and it was really scaring her of how vulnerable he was becoming. She had always wished that he would act a bit more human but she never thought he would act like this. In truth, she did love him. She realized that a long time ago. But it scared her to actually admit that to him. When he had kissed her, she had been in heaven, for those couple of seconds. It was nice to have that touch between them and it was of major comfort to her.

But she had gotten sick of Sawyer repeatedly saying 'Every man for himself'. It annoyed her to no end. Of course she wasn't just going to leave Jack, but she wasn't going to leave Sawyer either. So she got back in her cage. She just kept remembering what Jack had told her.

"Live Together, Die Alone." She whispered to herself. She could remember Jack's voice when he had said it, and it comforted her. She was so relieved that Jack was ok, in fact, he looked better off then herself and Sawyer. She wondered how they were treating him. Now that they had been separated like this, and having to suffer through the anxiety of not knowing whether Jack was alive or not, she now realized that he meant a lot to her too. That was where it was complicated. She loved them both. She dreaded the day where one of them might make her choose. She had no idea.

She heard some footsteps and she looked up and Sawyer was returning with Ben and a few men.

"Sawyer?" Sawyer didn't even acknowledge her. By this time Kate had given up on getting any information from him so then she asked Ben. "Where did you go?'  
"We just went for a little walk." Ben smiled.

"What were you guys doing with Jack?"

"We needed him, and he failed." Ben frowned a bit.

"What did he do?"

"Why do you care so much?" Ben asked. "Oh, that's right." He then grinned. "You love him don't you?"

"What?"

"Well you don't love Sawyer. You proved that by climbing back in your cage, which was very smart of you by the way. "

"You're watching us?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Of course we're watching you Kate. How do you like your clothes?"

Kate didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?"

Kate just looked at him in confusion.

Ben shrugged. "We just got back from a tiring walk. Do you want to join me for breakfast?"

"You can keep your breakfast."

"Ok. But I still want the company." Ben smiled and two other men opened her cage and took her out, leading her behind Ben. Kate looked back one last time at Sawyer, who was looking at the ground from where he was sitting.

"What did you do with Sawyer? Why is he acting this way?"

"Oh Kate. Really. Do you honestly think we will tell you anything?"

"What do you want with us?"

"You'll find out in time."

Juliet put the bag over Jack head and turned the buzzer noise back on before she opened the door and led Jack out of it.

Sawyer wearily looked up and saw Jack being led back. He didn't bother even getting up. He knew there was no use.

Jack listened intently to the buzzer. Before, he could have sworn that he had faintly heard Kate screaming for him. But he wasn't sure. Now that he couldn't hear anything but the buzzer, he realized that he had probably imagined it. He sighed. He was really loosing it now. He didn't even know if she was alive anymore. He liked it better that he didn't know rather than knowing that she was dead. This way he could be in denial for as long as possible. And what had they done to Sawyer to make him scream like that? He remembered back when Sayid had tortured him and this had sounded a lot worse.

Juliet took Jack's bag off his head as they neared the door and Jack took a glance back before Juliet jerked him into the building.

"What were you doing?" Juliet demanded.

"What? You're the one who took the bag off. Do you really expect me to behave just because you asked me to?" Jack asked.

Juliet looked hurt. Jack couldn't believe it. Since when did Juliet expect him to be sympathetic with her?

She didn't say anything and she opened the door to his room and he walked into it. She gave him a sad look as she closed the door.

Jack had no idea of what was going on here. They had all this hospital equipment yet they had no doctor to actually use it. Jack was absolutely certain though that he was here to save Ben. Juliet had whispered it to him as she uncuffed him from the bed. He had definitely won Juliet over. He could use that to his advantage. She was vulnerable now. The Others were definitely not what they seemed. There was one thing he knew for sure now. Sawyer was alive. He had seen him in that one cage. He had quickly looked at the other cage but it had been empty and Jack was certain that Kate was dead from the way Sawyer looked. He shook his head. It was all his fault. He should have told Sawyer and Kate from the beginning. Maybe they would have stayed and then they wouldn't be in this mess. Of course he had no idea if Kate was really dead or not.

What he had to do now was somehow convince the Others to let him see Sawyer so they could talk and plan something out. That was the only way they had any chance of escaping. Now he just had to plan a way to get out of there.

A/N: I appreciate reviews! This was no where near to what I was planning on writing but I like this version a lot. I can't believe there's only two more episodes!


	5. The Cost Of Living

The Cost Of Living

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, and if I did, uh can you say Jate?

A/N: That was really sad…. So the prominent ship in this episode was Jacket. So I don't know if any of you are Jacketeers out there, but that's what this is basically going to be.

Jack was confused. He thought he had had the Others all figured out, and then he saw Ben's x-rays. This was why he was brought here, to fix Ben, then man that had basically ruined everything for everyone. He expected Jack to save him.

And if that wasn't confusing enough, having Juliet come in with that video completely changed everything. So now Juliet was saying to kill him? What would happen if he killed Ben? Would he, Kate, and Sawyer be let go? Or would they be forced to stay? If he did the surgery and saved Ben, would he let them go? Jack had no idea of what to do.

The door opened and Juliet walked in. "I've brought you your dinner." She held two plates in her hands.

Jack sighed. "What? No surprises this time?"

"I thought you said you weren't one for mysteries."

"I'm not." Jack said.

Juliet smiled and placed the plates on the table and sat cross-legged like she had before.

Jack didn't move from the corner. "So what is it?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Jack stood up slowly and moved towards the food.

On both of the plates there was fried chicken, and there were two drinks.

Jack reached for the chicken, but Juliet placed a hand on his arm. "Try the drink first." She smiled.

Jack just looked at her. Why was she acting all flirtatious with him?

Jack took the drink. "Chocolate milk?"

"Yeah." Juliet smiled and took the other drink and took a sip. "Yummy huh?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to get to know you Jack. You're a complex person."

"Why don't you just go look at that file that contains the story of my life?" Jack retorted.

Juliet gave him a sad, understanding smile, as if talking to a child about something like how to tie your shoes. "The file only contains facts. I may know what you've been through, but I don't know how you felt."

"I would think you would have gotten a idea of that from the other day." Jack started eating the chicken and so did Juliet.

Juliet sighed. "We could be treating you worse you know."

"Oh really?" Jack looked at his surroundings as if to prove his point.

"You don't know what we really have here."

Jack looked up at Juliet, realization dawning on him that Kate and Sawyer could have been treated worse then how he was being treated.

"What are you doing to Kate and Sawyer?"

"They're fine." Juliet said.

"I heard Sawyer screaming yesterday. What did you do to him?"

"He's fine Jack."

"I want to see them." Jack said.

"You'll get to see them soon." Juliet was exasperated now. All she wanted to do was to eat dinner with Jack and to get him to trust her a bit more, hoping that he wouldn't consider her a enemy anymore, but that was obviously not the case.

She stood up and grabbed her plate and her drink. "I'm not hungry anymore Jack. I hope you enjoy your meal." She gave him a look before she left the room.

Jack put the chicken down. He wasn't hungry anymore either.

A/N: It was weird writing this because I've been on a jate high since yesterday. I appreciate reviews!


	6. I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: WOW! That was awesome!!!!!!! I can't wait for February. Ok so this is gonna be Jate and Skate since both ships were in this episode, but mostly jate. This picks up right after it ended. I know this is kind of long, but please stick with me through it!

Kate heard Jack and she wasn't sure of how she did what she did next but she did remember suddenly punching the guy behind her which caught Pickett by surprise and Sawyer took that opportunity to grab the gun from Pickett and point it at him.

When the other man saw that Sawyer had a gun to Pickett's head he gave up and dropped his gun.

Kate looked at Sawyer in surprise. These Others didn't put up much of a fight when they were threatened.

Kate ran out of the cage to Sawyer.

"You try to follow us and I will shoot you." Sawyer said to Pickett.

Pickett didn't do anything but glare and Sawyer and Kate began running.

"Where are we going to go?" Kate yelled over the rain.

"Just keep going!." Sawyer said and he placed a hand on Kate's back to guide her. Just seconds ago he had been ready to die. He wasn't sure how a person was supposed to recover from that. Hearing Kate sob like that was torture to him, but there was no way that he was going to let her die.

"Jack!" Kate yelled into the radio.

"I'm here." Kate heard him. He sounded stressed and out of breath, like he had just been yelling.

"Where are you?" Kate yelled. She wasn't going to give up yet.

"Kate you gotta go! Just go! "

Kate ignored him and turned towards the building and raced over. "Do you know where you are?"

"Kate there's no time. Jack wants us to go." Sawyer yelled and grabbed her by the wrist and practically started dragged her away from the buildings.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Kate you gotta leave me. I'll be ok." Jack said.

"No you won't! They'll hurt you!"

"When you're safe, radio me." Jack said.

"Jack." Kate screamed, but he didn't answer.

Jack held onto the radio like it was the most important thing to him in the world, and to him, it was. It was the only form of contact he had and he also had come to realize that this might be the last time he would ever get to talk to Kate.

Juliet moved towards the door and Jack heard Kate yelling for him but he didn't answer. If he didn't answer then she would start moving again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack demanded.

"Jack-" Juliet began.

"No one leaves this room!" Jack yelled.

Juliet nodded reluctantly and moved back to check on Ben. "Your plan won't work Jack."

"Yes it will." Jack began pacing.

Tom moved to go talk to Juliet but Jack stopped him. "You stay on this side of the room." Jack told him.

"Jack, trust me it won't." Juliet said, trying to stay calm.

Jack didn't respond.

"You don't know where we are." Juliet said.

Jack looked up at Juliet. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you ever wonder how you never stumbled upon us in the jungle?"

Jack didn't say anything.

"We're on a different island."

Jack's eyes widened and he heard Kate yelling for him again, sounding more and more desperate.

He glanced down at the radio and back up at Juliet. "Where's the boat?"

"What?"

"You have a boat, or some kind of transportation that will work in water. Where is it?"

"Jack you don't want to do this."

"Yes I do. Where is it?" Jack walked to Juliet with the radio.

He kept looking at her and he pressed the intercom button on the radio. "Kate?"

"Jack!"

"Where are you?"

"We're passing all the buildings."

"Kate, Juliet is going to tell you where the boat is. You'll go there and take the boat and go home."

"What?! We can't trust her."

Suddenly Sawyer was speaking into the radio. "I don't know how to operate a damn boat!"

"I do." Jack heard Kate say.

"Well there you go." Sawyer said.

"Sawyer listen to me. Take care of her ok? I have to stay here. It's the only way." Jack said.

"Yeah I got you. Thanks Doc."

"I'm handing Juliet the radio." Jack handed her the radio.

"If I find out you gave them the wrong directions then he's dead." Jack said to Juliet. It was amazing how Jack's tone of voice could change in a second.

Juliet nodded and took the radio and looked at Tom before giving Sawyer the directions.

…………………

A little while later Sawyer and Kate were running towards the dock.

"I see it!" Kate ran to the boat that was tied up on shore. Luckily the Others hadn't had time to take it with their other water transportation because of all the confusion with Colleen so it was just resting on the shore.

"Untie it." Kate told Sawyer and she swiftly climbed aboard and started it.

Sawyer untied it and followed her on.

She started operating it and soon they were speeding off.

………………….

"What's the maximum distance on this?" Jack asked Juliet.

"They will be able to communicate from your island." Juliet now sat against the wall while Jack continued to pace.

"The hour is almost up." He said.

…………...

Sawyer stood with Kate as she operated the boat.

"You wanna try?" Kate smiled sadly at him.

There was a mutual understanding between them. They both didn't want to discuss what would have happened if Jack hadn't interrupted on the radio. They didn't want to think about it.

"Nah. I'll let you steer for now." He put his arm around her as they grew close to shore.

"We made it Freckles." He squeezed her shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's not over yet." Kate glanced behind her at the small island that they were leaving behind. Jack's plan was working. No one was coming after them.

"What do you think they'll do to Jack?" Kate's voice trembled slightly and Sawyer didn't miss it.

Sawyer didn't answer at first, deciding to give her a honest answer. "I don't know. I guess it depends on whether he finishes the surgery."

"We've got to hurry then." Kate tried to accelerate the boat with a new determination. The least she could do for Jack was to contact him within the hour.

As they reached the shore, their shore, her heart sank. She didn't want to call him. She didn't want to say goodbye. She glanced over her shoulder one last time before she turned around again and hit the shore. She climbed out of the boat and stood on the sand. "We're on the other side of the island." Sawyer called out to her from the boat.

"What?" Kate demanded.

"We're on the other side of the island." He repeated. "We'll have to go back out to sea and then go around it."

Kate contemplated calling Jack or not. Technically, they were safe now, they were away from the Others. On the other hand, they could probably still come and easily get them. She finally decided to do the first.

Kate pressed the button. "Jack?"

His response came immediately. "Kate? Are you safe?"

"We're safe Jack. We're home." She said, silently begging him to not make her tell the story.

"Tell me the story."

Kate closed her eyes and turned away from Sawyer who was still on the boat. She had a feeling Sawyer was lingering on the boat to give her some privacy, and she appreciated it.

"I didn't understand why you weren't afraid. It amazed me how calm you were, even though I was stitching you up with thread from a small sewing kit. You told me about when you did your first solo procedure on a sixteen year old girl. You ripped something, I can't remember what it was."

Jack turned away from Juliet and Tom. His throat tightened with emotion. Kate really did remember.

Kate paused, waiting for him to come in and correct her, but he didn't, so she continued. "I remember you saying that the nerves were like angel hair pasta. You were scared out of your mind. You knew you just had to deal with it. So you let the fear in and you let it do it's thing, but you only let it in for five seconds." Kate paused again, trying not to cry. Thinking about that day was hard for her. It had been such a crazy day, and she was so terrified. She had walked out in a clearing, just after taking her handcuffs off, and there was Jack with his shirt off, asking her to sew him up. It had been insane, but he had made her feel so protected in just a matter of minutes. That was Jack for you, always looking out for everyone else.

"Will.. Will you count with me Jack?" Her voice trembled now. She needed him. She realized that now. He was everything to her.

Nothing came through the intercom and her heart started to sink but then….

"One."

She heard his voice, filled with emotion, but strong as well. It was all she needed.

"Two," they said together.

"Three." Kate was dreading the end. The end was always something she dreaded.

"Four." Jack didn't want it to be over either. He loved her. She was the only thing that had kept him going through those painful days of captivity.

"Five." Their voices had grown stronger together.

Neither of them wanted to speak then.

"Then it was gone." Kate whispered.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to do something."

"Anything."

"I want you to throw your radio into the ocean."

"What?!" If Jack thought that she would do that then he was mistaken. This was the only way she had to communicate with him.

Jack wasn't stupid. He knew there was probably some tracking device on the radio, and he knew that if he followed through with this surgery, that he wouldn't have the radio anymore. They would take it from him and then do who knows what to him.

"Kate you have to."

"But then I won't be able to talk to you."

"I don't have much time. I have to fix this really soon. You have to do it Kate."

"Freckles come on!" Sawyer called from the boat.

Kate looked up, startled., She had forgotten about Sawyer for a minute.

"Okay. I will Jack. I'll throw it in. Jack I need to tell you something." Kate paused, trying to find the right words. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for everyone. Thank you for risking your life for Sawyer and I. And with out even knowing it, you affected me Jack. I know you and I had some hard times, and we never really worked them out, but that all seems petty now. So I guess, I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. "

"You talk as if we'll never see each other again." Jack said hoarsely.

"I- I don't think we will."

"Neither do I."

"I don't know what to say." Kate said.

"Everything is going to be ok." Jack said, trying to sound reassuring, but failing miserably.

"No it's not. We both know what they're going to do to you."

"And that's ok Kate. There was no other way. They would have killed us all anyways if I hadn't done anything."

"I killed my father." Kate blurted out.

"What?"

"That's what I did. I killed my father." Kate said tearfully.

"Oh Kate. You didn't have to tell me that."

"Don't you feel different about me now?"

"No. Nothing will never change about how I feel about you."

"Oh Jack." Kate whispered. "I lo-"

"Don't. I saw you with Sawyer. Sawyer will take care of you. "

Suddenly Kate heard a lot of commotion.

The radio was taken from Jack. "Enough chatting. Get back to doing the surgery." Tom said sternly.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Jack begged him.

"You've talked enough."

"I know what you're going to do to me. Please let me do this."

Tom looked at him and then hesitantly pressed the talk button. "You've got five seconds."

Five seconds was all he needed. "Goodbye Kate."

"Goodbye Jack."

Tom turned off the radio. "You better be treasuring these last few hours you have left to live, because when Ben wakes up, he will kill you, and it won't be pleasant."

Jack didn't say anything as he picked up the scalpel and continued the surgery. Even knowing that he was fixing the man that was going to kill him, he had a peace. He had finally accomplished something, and Kate would be safe now with Sawyer.

Kate tried to talk some more, but it was obvious that the radio had been turned off.

She climbed aboard the boat, where Sawyer was eagerly waiting at the wheel.

She slowly walked over to him and Sawyer noticed that her eyes were red and she was still crying.

"Oh Kate." He said softly and he gathered her in his arms and she sobbed against his chest. "They're going to kill Jack." She cried.

"I know." Sawyer rubbed her back. "Everything will be all right." Sawyer wasn't sure of what else to tell her. He figured that they would probably kill Jack and he knew that Jack wouldn't kill Ben so it was inevitable that he was going to die.

"Jack wanted to do this. Jack knew what he was getting into."

A little while later they finally started the boat again and Kate clutched the radio in her hands.

"Hello?"

Kate pushed the talk button. "Hello?!" she said excitedly.

"Kate?"

"Who is this?"

"We just wanted to let you know that Jack was successful in the surgery, unfortunately, Jack won't be able to save himself."

"Don't you dare do anything to him!"

But there was no answer.

She made her way to the side of the boat and threw the radio out to sea in frustration.

There was one thing she was certain of. She was not going to let the Others get away with all the pain that they had put her and her friends through. She was going to get her revenge.

Four Days Later

Ben walked to the aquarium and slowly opened the door. Jack was sitting in the corner but when he saw Ben he looked up in surprise.

"I know. It's amazing."

"You shouldn't even be awake, much less standing up and walking around."

"You'd be surprised of how things work around here Jack. I know you think you are going to die, but I'm not going to kill you Jack."

Now Jack was even more surprised. He had been sitting here the past couple of days preparing for death.

"I'm taking you back to America Jack. I'm fulfilling my promise, just like you did yours."

A/N: I'm sorry if that was too long. I really didn't want to break it up. I was debating whether to let Jack die or not and I decided not to. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Well let me know what you think!


	7. Not In Portland

Not In Portland

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Am I really writing this? Did LOST really come back? It did! Yay! I love writing this so I'm so happy that it's back. This chapter is just about Jack. He's contemplating his life on the island basically.

Jack watched Juliet leave and he turned back to the window. He hadn't expected her to help him free Kate and Sawyer. But he realized that if she hadn't helped, it probably wouldn't have happened. He was grateful for her help. Now he wondered what was going to happen to him. Would he die? Would they just keep him in the cell? He wasn't sure if he could stand spending another night in that cell.

His thoughts turned to the people on the main island. His friends. At least, he hoped they were his friends. Would they miss him? He closed his eyes. He didn't realize how much they all meant to him until now. Even though Locke had irritated him, he was a good man, and he had only been doing what was best. Sayid was always prepared to go on the latest mission, and he was always willing to help. Sun was also always willing to help. She had helped him with Boone, and if she hadn't done that, Jack wasn't sure if he could have done what he did. Hurley. Jack smiled. Hurley was such a great guy, always there for everyone, ready with a joke, and a dude stuck at the end of it. Charlie had his problems, but he was also a great guy. Jack imagined Claire and Charlie finally getting through their problems and getting together. Desmond was the only one that knew of his failed marriage, and because of that, there was a special bond between them, even though Jack had only known him for a short time. He hoped that the other survivors would let him in with their family.

Then of course, his thoughts turned to Sawyer, and Jack pursed his lips. He had hated him from the beginning. He was disgusted with him, and at first, Kate had been too. Then all of the sudden, something had changed, and Jack felt like Kate was slipping from him, and she had been. As time went on, Sawyer showed Jack his other side of him, and Jack started to slowly accept him for who he was. When he had left on the raft, Jack couldn't help but feel relieved. He didn't like rivaling over Kate with Sawyer. He knew that Kate had feelings for Sawyer, but he hadn't ever known how strong they were until later on.

After Sawyer had gotten back, the rivalry was even worse. But Sawyer was a good man, and when he had confided in Jack about sleeping with Ana, it had made Jack feel like he finally had a real friend on this island, just like Sawyer. Of course he couldn't help but tell him that he got caught in a net with Kate. Jack wondered if Sawyer still thought that they had. A smile passed through Jack's lips at the thought of it.

After thinking about all these people that had become his family, Jack realized that he hadn't ever built strong relationships with them. He had been too busy trying to help everyone. And that's where he realized he had messed up with Kate. He hadn't let himself have time for her, and Sawyer did.

He closed his eyes as he thought of Kate. He wished they could have gone back, where he could have been able to tell her how he felt, and no one would have interrupted them. Now all he had was their story. Their story. Hearing her relay it to him was painful. Hearing her choke up made him want to drop the surgical tools and run after her. But he resisted. He knew that if he didn't turn the radio off that he would say something that he would regret. If he had told Kate that he loved her, Kate would have never left. She was already trying to figure out where he was. But he knew it was better this way. He would miss her. He would miss her understanding eyes that could tell him everything he needed to know. He would miss the way she made him feel. He wished that they could go back. He didn't care what day, all he wanted to do was feel her again. Touch her. He fought back the tears as he finally realized that he would never see her again. All he had were memories.

He turned to see Tom walking up the stairs toward him. Jack blinked rapidly and breathed deeply, trying to compose himself.

"You okay?" Tom asked, unsure.

Jack grinned. He found it funny that Tom thought they were friends now. "Yeah."

"Well uh, we gotta take you back to your cell now. I'm sorry. If I had it my way I would take you home with us."

Jack slowly nodded. "Okay."

"I'm going to have to handcuff you."

Jack willingly put his hands out, and as the cold metal touched his wrists, he shivered.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Jack whispered.

Tom looked into Jack's eyes and hesitated. He slowly shook his head and at that point, Jack started to prepare for the worst.


	8. Flashes Before Your Eyes

Flashes Before Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Well I thought that was a good episode. Different, but good. And I have Desmond's alarm clock! So that made me happy. So this chapter is going to be all about Charlie and will have some PB&J in it. I hope you don't mind.

"No matter what I try to do, you're gonna die Charlie."

"What?" Charlie was beginning to think that this guy was a little off. Of course, if he could see into the future, then maybe he wasn't as off as Charlie thought he was.

"I'm sorry. I've tried. It's going to happen." Desmond said regretfully. He stood up and left Charlie to himself.

Charlie shook his head. He wasn't going to die, was he? He still had so much to do in this life. He needed to go home and see his brother again. He wanted to be with Claire and watch Aaron grow.

He stood up and walked over to Claire's tent, where she was holding the baby.

Claire looked up and smiled at Charlie. "Hey."

"Hey." Charlie looked down and sat down next to Claire. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Claire looked away and she smiled a little. "I'm still a little shaken up. I don't think I'll be swimming for a while." She grinned at Charlie, and he returned the favor.

"Well I sure hope not. Desmond might not be there to save you next time, and I can't swim."

Claire thought that he sounded a little bitter, but she ignored it. She looked down at Aaron.

"You're shivering." Charlie frowned and he took Claire's blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her, letting his hands linger on her back.

"Thanks. I didn't even realize that I was."

"It's December. Did you know that?"

"Really? I guess everything's been so hectic lately I didn't even think about it."

"Yeah. It's been a scary week."

"I heard you guys singing and having fun over there. Why did you stop?"

Charlie slowly let out his breath out as he thought. "Desmond is kind of crazy."

"Really? He doesn't seem like it to me."

"Well remember the other day with the lightening and how he wanted to fix your roof?"

"Yes."

"And then he made that tall tower thing, and then the lightning hit it?"

"Yes."

"How could you predict the exact location of where the lightning's going to hit? He was trying to save one of us."

"Well which one of us was it?"

Charlie bit his lip. He wondered if it could be Claire. What if Desmond had it all wrong? What if Claire was destined to die, not Charlie? Should he tell Claire? He knew she would believe him because she was all into the astrology stuff, but did he want to tell her?

"Charlie?" Claire shook Charlie from his thoughts. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand over Charlie's hand. "You know something don't you? It's okay, you can tell me."

Charlie blinked as he looked at her and down at Aaron. If one of them was to die, he wanted it to be himself. If Claire were to die, Charlie wasn't sure how he would be able to live. He couldn't take care of the baby. He couldn't ever replace Claire. How would they feed the baby?

"He thinks it's me. He thinks I'm going to die."

Claire looked away. She wondered if something else was going on with Charlie. She was playing along with him for now because she loved him so much, but what if? No she couldn't think that. He had told her that he had thrown all the statues into the ocean, but could he really be trusted. She slowly glanced at Charlie, who was looking at her.

"You're not going to die Charlie."

Charlie's eyes darkened, and he stood up. "Why not? Why don't you think so? Any one of us could die at any second. I thought you believed in this stuff."

"Charlie I can't handle this right now. Why don't you just go to your tent for the night all right?"

"What? You're kicking me out?"

"I just have to concentrate on my baby right now. Aaron is the most important thing to me."

"And what am I? Bloody trash? Fine." Charlie picked up his guitar case and his suitcase and stormed off.

Claire closed her eyes. She hated doing that, but lately he had been acting so weird and this was the breaking point. She hoped a couple of days would help. And besides, Desmond seemed to care about her a lot too.

Hurley saw Charlie walking away from Claire's tent, and so he walked over to him. "What's going on?"

"Claire kicked me out!"

"Again?"

"Yeah again."

"What'd you do?"

"You immediately assume I did something?"

"Well, yeah. Why else would she kick you out?"

"She thinks I'm going crazy."

"Why?"

"Desmond told me that he thinks I'm going to die. He admitted that he can see into the future."

"Really?"

Charlie didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"Dude."

"So pardon me if I'm kind of going crazy at the moment."

"So you told Claire and-?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to die. Desmond is drunk. Don't listen to him. Just, don't go near anything that would cause you to die."

'Oh that's a great solution Hurley. Thanks." Charlie rolled his eyes and walked away.

Hurley squinted his eyes as Charlie walked away. Everything was getting messed up, and nothing was ever going to be the same.


	9. Stranger In A Strange Land

Stranger In A Strange Land

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Why does it seem like Jack's flashback episodes have the longest episode titles? Honestly, there's All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues, Man Of Science, Man Of Faith, and now this. Anyways, this is focused on Juliet/Jack/Kate. This starts right after it ended.

Juliet watched Jack with great curiosity. She wasn't sure of how she felt. She hadn't expected to have feelings for Jack, if that's what they were. She wasn't sure if she could even call him her friend. They'd only known each other less than a week, but she felt something there. She doubted that he felt anything, but when his hand had rested on her side, it was hard to not think that there wasn't anything there.

She wondered if there could ever be a relationship between them. He had been through a lot in his life, and he didn't seem to trust women that much. She didn't blame him. After the women he had been with, no wonder he acted the way he did. Jack was a complicated man. One minute he refused to help her, and the suddenly he was saving her life. She was grateful, no doubt about that.

Then there was that girl, Kate. It had shocked her to see so much emotion coming from her. The day before she had shown the same kind of emotion when Juliet had brought her in to see him. They had hoped that she could have convinced him to do the surgery, and when it hadn't worked, Juliet tried to tell herself that she wasn't relieved. But Juliet wasn't dumb, she had noticed the look on Jack's face when Juliet took the bag off Kate's head.

It was amazing how Kate could turn into a pile of mush in a matter of seconds. For some reason, Juliet understood. Jack made her feel a lot like that too sometimes. Just thinking about how he cared for her that afternoon and how he gently put the aloe on her gave her goosebumps.

He turned to look at her, and she met his gaze. He slightly nodded at her and then turned to look at the open ocean. She smiled as she watched him look up at the sky, a soft smile playing across his lips.

Jack felt Juliet's eyes on her as he turned back to the sea. He found it funny how his feelings had changed for her so much over the last week. Juliet was right, he really could trust her. For once in a long time, he felt good. He had given Kate and Sawyer a chance to escape, and Juliet had helped them. In turn, he had saved Juliet.

He was relieved that Ben was the man in charge still. Jack felt that he could bargain with Ben more than he could with Isabel. He was almost certain that in a couple of weeks he and Juliet would be able to go home.

He was curious to see what Ben called home. He didn't know what to expect. If the Others were capable of making grilled cheese sandwiches and had medical rooms, Jack wouldn't be surprised if there were actual houses.

He hadn't expected to have feelings for Juliet, but when he found out she could have died, it scared him. He wasn't sure if he could call them feelings, or just concern for a friend. He for sure didn't want to call them feelings if that's what they were. He couldn't fall in love with one of them, could he? But if he did, she wasn't exactly one of them as he had learned.

In the midst of it all, Jack couldn't help but think of Kate. She plagued him. He should have been used to it by now, but he wasn't. He never was. Knowing she was finally safe took a huge load off his back, but try as he might, he couldn't rid her from his thoughts. He couldn't erase her from his memory. He knew that she would be there forever and with that, came a lot of pain.

He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to move on from her. He had always felt so close to her. There was a connection there, he knew that. He knew she knew it or else she wouldn't have cried like that over the walkie talkie. Just thinking about her telling the story back to him made him feel warm inside. He would definitely miss her, but it was also a huge relief to him to know that he would never have the weight of all the survivors on his shoulders anymore. They were on their own now. Locke and Sayid were capable of leading them, and once Sawyer got back Jack was sure that he would help out too.

Kate hated herself more than she had ever had before, and she had hated herself plenty of times in her life. More than that, she was disgusted with herself. How could she have ever let Sawyer think that she loved him? Who was she kidding? She didn't love Sawyer. She realized now that the only reason she had felt such compassion for him was because he was dieing, and that hurt her. She didn't want to tell Sawyer that. She wanted so much to be able to tell him that she hadn't had pity on him, that she hadn't done it because she thought he was a dead man. But now she realized that that was partly why she had done it, and it made her feel horrible. She wanted more than anything to be able to turn around now and tell Sawyer she was sorry, and that she loved him. But if she did that than she would be telling him a lie, and she had dug herself in too deep of a hole already.

Overall, she was scared. She was scared for herself, she was scared for Jack, but more than that, she was scared that Jack would never accept her now, if indeed she ever saw him again. If he ever found out what she did with Sawyer, she would never forgive herself. After all Jack had done it would be painful for them both if he found out.

She wanted more than anything to go back and rescue Jack. She was so angry at Sawyer for not caring at all. The least he could have done was pretended to care, to show some respect for Jack.

But already a plan was formulating in her mind. When they reached camp, Kate would waste no time. She'd gather a group, and together they would go back for Jack. If what Karl said was true, then there was a chance she could find where the Others lived, and then make a bargain with them. She had to believe that she could find him. She had to believe that after what she had done, Jack would still find it in himself to love her. She didn't care if she ended up dead, because now she realized that he was the only thing on this island worth living for, and if she couldn't be with Jack, then she didn't want to be anything at all.


	10. Tricia Tanaka Is Dead

Tricia Tanaka Is Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't have much inspiration and some of the spoilers I've read are driving me crazy. So I didn't talk about Sawyer in the last chapter so I figured I would talk about him i and then there's a little Kate at the front

Kate spotted the net on the ground and she picked it up. She grinned as she remembered getting caught in the net with Jack. It was one of the last happy memories she had with him. She dropped the net and stood up again, certain that Danielle was somewhere around, at least she hoped. If she could find Danielle then they could work together. Or she could head to the clearing where Jack, Sawyer, and Locke had to give up their guns. The Others were probably around there, she was certain of it.

Either way, she thought it was a pretty good plan. She wasn't certain of anything though. Her head was spinning. She was so mad at Sawyer. She was so sick of his attitude. She should have known that he would go right back to acting like a jerk the moment they stepped back in camp again.

She hated how things had turned out. Jack had sacrificed himself for her. She didn't deserve that. Jack had to know that she would come for him. She couldn't just leave him with the Others while she was free. She was disappointed at her other friends. She didn't understand why any of them hadn't tried to do anything. She thought that they were better than that.

She started to walk, leaving the net behind. She started to wonder if it was a bad idea to go out in the jungle alone. But if she got captured, she didn't care. Jack would have gone back for her, she knew it. If only she would have told him how she felt when she had the chance. But she wouldn't think of that. Now she was going to get them, and they were going to come back and everything would be okay again.

Sawyer sat beside his tent, enjoying his freedom. He was free again. He could do what he wanted.

It made him mad that everyone had messed around with his stuff. It was like they hadn't even missed him. Of course he didn't blame them. He had been the most hated out of all of them even though he thought that he had been doing better.

He liked where he was now in his life. It was different. What he hated though was that he owed it all to Jack. Jack had saved his life. For once Sawyer wished that Jack wouldn't act like the hero.

Sawyer knew that Kate had gone after Jack. He should have expected it from the way she was crying like that over the walkie talkies. It wasn't his fault though. She shouldn't expect him to change just for her.

What he did know, was that he loved her but he knew that he would mess it up. If he did apologize to Kate, he would mess up again sooner or later, and he didn't want her to keep cleaning his slate.

So he was fine with her going after Jack. He knew that if Kate went and did this mission then she could come back and maybe they could even start again and have a friendship.

But who as he kidding? Once Saint Jack was back she'd always be following him like a puppy. But he didn't care. He'd just keep telling himself that, because that was the truth.

A/N Yuck that was horrible. Hopefully I'll have a better installment this week, and I'll try to make it a dialogue one instead of these ones.


	11. Enter 77

Enter 77

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is actually going to be based on a theory my mom had. I think that Jack will be taken back to where the Others have their houses so I'm writing this as if that's where he is.

Tom and Isabel stood in their camera room looking at one of the many tvs in the large room.

"So they found the Flame Station?" Tom asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." Isabel said calmly.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Mikheil will take care of it."

"What if they figure out where we are?"

"There's not a chance." Isabel turned to look at Tom. "Where's Shephard?"

"I think he's at his house."

"Go get him and bring him here."

"But-"

"Go."

Tom hurriedly walked out of the building and ran across the grassy field over to Jack's house. It was Goodwin's old house. Juliet hadn't been happy about that since that meant that Jack lived right next door to her, but Isabel hadn't listened. Little did Isabel know, it was all an act.

Jack had only spent a few days at the Parks like Juliet had called it. He was shocked at the sight of the houses and even more shocked that they had given him his own. Jack and Juliet had spent the last night talking together watching the stars. He wasn't allowed to leave his house unless he had an escort, so he was given a radio that only had one frequency. He preferred to just knock on Juliet's door.

So when he heard a knock on his door, he figured that it was Juliet. He got up from the couch and walked over to it and opened the door with a smile on his face, which quickly turned to disappointment.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Nothing. What's going on?"

"Isabel wants to see you."

Jack closed the door, and almost locked it. It was a habit from back when he actually had a house. But here there was no need for locks. Juliet said that they liked to keep the houses unlocked.

"Come on." Tom said, and Jack hurried to catch up with him.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"You'll see."

"Is it Ben?"

"No he's fine. He's resting."

Jack stayed quiet the rest of the way there.

Tom opened the door to where the tvs were, and Jack walked in. His eyes widened as he realized the Others had cameras everywhere on the island.

"Hello Jack." Isabel greeted him with a chilling smile.

Jack didn't say anything. There was something about Isabel that he didn't like.

"I brought you here because something has come up and I wanted you to see it."

"You have cameras all over the island?"

"Yes."

Jack noticed a few televisions that weren't working and he asked about them.

"Those were for the Swan Station, before your friends blew it up."

"What?" Jack heart stopped for a second. What if Kate had been in there?

"Don't worry Jack, I don't think any of them were hurt."

Jack knew that he couldn't believe Isabel. "Is that why you brought me here? To tell me that the hatch exploded?"

"No. No Jack. Some of your friends have started a rescue mission for you."

Jack's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Isabel pointed at the biggest television, and Jack slowly walked over to it, knowing what he was going to see but hoping that it wasn't true.

Sure enough, Kate and Sayid were sitting on a couch and a guy was talking to them.

Jack looked at Kate and his knees weakened. He had never thought that he would see her again and yet there she was. That meant that they had gotten home safely. But she had gone after him anyways.

Jack swore under his breath.

"It seems like your friends care about you more than you thought."

Jack closed his eyes. He had tried so hard to keep her safe, and now she was going after him. He should have known.

"What's going to happen?" Jack asked.

"If she comes near, we'll kill her."

Jack quickly turned around. "No."

"She should have listened to you."

"Can-" Jack swallowed. "What if I-"

Isabel interrupted him. "You can't save her this time Jack."

Jack turned back to the screen and gasped. The man kicked Kate in the face and she fell over.

"Take him back to his house." Isabel ordered Tom.

Tom took Jack's arm and dragged him away. Jack watched Kate's still form, and then Tom shut the door.


	12. Par Avion

Par Avion

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I can't wait until next week!! Augh!

Kate watched as Jack spiked the ball. Sayid dragged Kate away and the four conversed.

"We need to get Jack." Kate said.

"It looked like Jack has been turned." Locke said simply.

Kate looked from Locke to Sayid, realizing that Sayid felt the same way.

"You guys actually think he's one of them?" Kate asked.

"You saw him Kate." Locke said.

Kate glared at Locke, and then looked at Sayid. "I don't care what you guys say. I know Jack and I'm going to get him back."

Kate walked past Sayid, and he tried to grab her arm.

"Get your hand off of me."

"Be careful." Sayid said.

Kate only nodded and walked back to where she had first seen Jack. Sure enough, he was still playing football.

Kate watched for a few minutes, until Tom threw a long shot.

"You throw like a girl!" Jack called to Tom as he ran into the bushes to get the ball.

Kate backed away, and all of the sudden, Jack was staring right at Kate.

"Kate. What are you doing here?"

Kate swallowed. "I could ask you the same thing."

"You've gotta get out of here Kate. How did you know? Look that doesn't matter. Just, leave. Now."

"That's it? I've been trying to find you for two days now, and you just tell me to go?"

"Shhh."

Kate lowered her voice. "What's going on Jack?"

"I can't explain."

"Hey Jack! Did you lose the ball?" Tom came closer.

Jack looked at Kate with a panicked look in his eyes. "Get out of here, and never come back."

"But Jack-"

"Go!" Jack yelled at her in a whisper.

Kate's eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran. She didn't run in the direction of Sayid and Locke, she ran in the opposite direction.

"Sorry. The ball was stuck in there. You shouldn't have come." Jack called loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked, confused.

"I wish there could have been more time." Jack yelled.

"Jack?" Tom asked.

Kate heard Jack, and she stopped.

Jack shrugged and gave Tom a smile as he threw the ball at him. Inside, Jack's heart was beating fast. If the Others found out about Kate, he didn't know what he would do.

A/N: I know that was short, but you can expect a longer one next week.


	13. The Man From Tallahassee

The Man from Tallahassee

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: That was a awesome episode, and the Jate was so good.

Jack paced back and forth in the house that he had been living in the past couple of days. Juliet sat on a chair in the room, watching him.

After the sub had gotten blown up, Jack had lunged himself at Locke, punching him in the face before Tom and one of the men pulled him back. Locke had seemed fine with the whole ordeal, and as they handcuffed Locke and took him away, he never took his eyes off of Jack.

Jack didn't know where they had taken him, and Jack really didn't care. All he knew was that their only chance to get off the island was gone, and now they had nothing.

Juliet didn't know what to say. It really hadn't set in for her yet that she was stuck here forever. It hadn't been that long ago that she was ready to leave with Jack, excited to find her family again.

Jack and Juliet looked up as the door opened. Tom walked in and nodded grimly at Jack and Juliet. A part of him was glad that the sub had been blown up. He hadn't wanted Juliet to leave. He had come to love Juliet like a sister.

"Ben says to stay here until we figure things out." Tom said.

"So what? Am I forced to stay here now just because I can't leave?"

"I don't know Jack."

"Where's my friends?"

"They're still in their places."

"I want you to bring them here."

"I don't know if I can."

Jack walked over to Tom. "You people at least owe me that."

Tom hesitated. "Ben's with Locke right now. I can't talk to him."

"You don't have to do everything he says. I don't think Ben would mind if you brought them here."

"I'll bring Austin and Jarrah. But Locke I can't bring."

Jack shook his head, trying to contain his anger. "That's fine."

Tom nodded and left.

"Jack."

Jack turned and looked at Juliet. "I'm sorry Juliet."

Juliet looked down. "It's not your fault."

"So there's no other way off the island?"

"Not anymore." Juliet's eyes filled with tears, and she looked away from Jack so that he wouldn't see.

"We'll find a way off Juliet."

Juliet smiled sadly. "You'll have to let this go Jack. You can't fix it this time." She looked up at him.

Jack licked his lips as he stared at her.

………………..

Kate sat in the rec room, waiting for something to happen. She didn't know what she was waiting for. She didn't know what was going to happen. She had examined the room, with its pool tables and pinball machines with disbelief.

After Jack had left, she had sat on the floor, soon after that, it had sunk in that he was leaving, and she hadn't told him that he couldn't come back. She wasn't ever going to see him again. Then the tears came.

But now she sat on the chair that Jack had sat in, in complete misery. Nothing had gone right since she had been captured by the Others and she had a feeling that things weren't going to be all right for a long time.

The door opened, and Kate turned. Tom stood inside the door and motioned for her to follow him.

She looked at him questioningly, and he just motioned harder. She stood up and slowly walked towards him. Once she got outside, he grabbed on her arm.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Tom and Kate walked to the end of the building, where Sayid was standing. "Come on." Tom told him, and Sayid walked next to Kate.

"What's going on?" Kate asked Sayid.

Sayid shook his head. "I don't know. Locke did something. Where were they keeping you?"

"A rec room, with pool tables and stuff. Where did they keep you?" Kate asked, looking at Tom. She had no idea why he was letting them talk like this.

"A swingset."

Kate raised her eyebrows and Sayid nodded.

Kate realized that Tom was taking them to Jack's house as they approached it. "Why are you taking us here?"

"Plans have changed." Tom said and Kate became frustrated with the lack of answers she was getting.

Tom opened the door and pushed both of them in. Sayid came in first and Kate followed him.

Jack turned as he heard the door open. He noticed Sayid and he nodded at him. Sayid just stared at him, not sure what to think. Jack watched Kate follow him in, and when she saw him, her mouth opened, then quickly shut. She looked down, avoiding Jack's gaze, following Sayid into the room. She stood next to Sayid while Jack stood in front of Juliet's chair. Tom shut the door and stood in the walkway, waiting to see what would happen.

"Do you really think the handcuffs are necessary?" Jack asked.

"I don't have the keys, and I've already done enough." Tom said.

Jack nodded. He looked back at Juliet, and then at Sayid, and finally at Kate, who was looking anywhere but at Jack.

Jack bit his lip, not sure of what to say. "The sub… Locke blew up the sub. I don't know how, but he did."

"The c4." Sayid muttered.

"What?"

"We found c4 in the station we found, and Locke took some of it."

"Oh." Jack paused. "Well, it's gone. So, Juliet and I aren't going anywhere."

"So your plan failed." Kate stated, still not looking at Jack.

"Yeah."

"What's going to happen?" Sayid asked.

Jack looked at Tom and then at Juliet. Juliet returned his gaze and she stood up. "We're not sure. We're going to talk to Ben, and after that we'll have to figure out what will happen."

"Ben will let you two go." Jack told them.

"You're staying here?" Kate asked, finally looking up at Jack.

Jack looked away. "I don't know."

"Why would you want to stay here Jack?" Sayid asked.

"Why wouldn't he want to stay here?" Kate said bitterly. "Electricity, water, food, pianos. They have everything Jack could ever want."

"That's not true." Jack said.

"Why don't you just come back with us then?" Kate asked.

Before Jack could answer there was a knock on the door and Tom went to answer it. Ben wheeled into the living room and the room became deathly quiet.

"Well.. I guess this wasn't what you had in mind was it Jack?" Ben said.

"Where's Locke?"

"He's locked up. Don't worry. He won't be blowing anything else up anytime soon."

Sayid and Kate looked at each other.

"So there's nothing else, we're all stuck here now?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid so Jack."

"Will you still let my friends go?" Jack asked.

"Don't you want to go Jack? I don't see any reason why you would want to stay here."

Kate glared at Jack.

"Okay. If I leave, will you promise to leave me and my people alone?" Jack asked.

Ben looked down, deep in thought. "I don't think we'll need you or any of your people anytime soon, so yes. As long as you don't bother us, we won't bother you."

"What about Locke?" Sayid asked.

Ben looked at Sayid, and then back at Jack. "Locke is staying. He wants to."

'Do you think we're really supposed to believe that?" Kate asked.

"Kate.." Jack said.

"Don't." Kate said and Jack looked back at Ben.

"If you want, I'll take you with me, and he can tell you himself." Ben told Kate.

Kate shook her head.

"What about Juliet?"

"Why do you care so much about her Jack? Why do you go to such great lengths to make sure she's okay?" Ben asked.

Jack stayed silent, and he could almost feel Kate's glare.

"Juliet can stay here if she wants, or.. she can go with you." Ben looked at Juliet. "It's her decision."

"If I go with them, I won't have any contact with you, or anyone else here." Juliet said slowly.

"That is true."

"But if I go with you Jack, your people won't be so thrilled that you're bringing me with you."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but if I talk to them, and if Kate and Sayid talk to them, then they will understand." Jack looked at Kate and Sayid for confirmation, but neither of them responded.

"They'll listen to me." Jack said.

"Sawyer won't." Kate said.

"Okay. Then we have a deal." Ben reached out his hand to shake hands with Jack for the third time that day and Jack shook it.

"Tom, please unlock their handcuffs." Ben told him.

Tom took out the keys, and Jack looked at him in confusion. Tom ignored it and unlocked Kate and Sayid's handcuffs. They both rubbed their wrists gingerly.

"Well I guess this is goodbye again." Ben said to Juliet.

Juliet smiled at him, having nothing else to say to him, and she started to walk out the door. Jack followed, and Kate went after him. Sayid gave Ben one last look, and he too went out the door.


	14. Exposé

Exposé

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner!! I had a hard time deciding what I wanted to do for this chapter. After that promo it's hard not to write about it.

Charlie sat by himself by the graves. It creeped him out. He never liked to spend time there unless there was a funeral. There were so many bad memories by this place. After Boone had died and when they were having their funeral, everyone could tell Jack was loosing it. He hadn't taken Boone's death well, and when Locke had shown up, Jack had blown up at him, blaming Locke for the whole thing.

It had been awkward when Shannon had died, a death that probably could have been prevented had Shannon not ran ahead or if Ana hadn't shot her gun. But these things happened, at least, that's what Locke had said.

When Ana and Libby had died, it was awkward as well. No one had come to know Ana and Libby like Jack and Hurley had. They were just being respectful. Not many people cared about Libby, and they cared even less about Ana.

Amidst it all, the best thing that had ever happened to him since Charlie had gotten on the island had happened there. Claire had taken his hand into hers. He had needed that so badly. He had been hurting, and he still was.

He knew that any day now he could be the next person in those graves, and he hated to think about it. But he couldn't help but sit there. He hadn't known Nikki and Paulo very well, and he wondered how many more people were going to die that Charlie didn't know.

Charlie wondered what people would say at his funeral if he died. He wondered if Claire would cry. He felt bad for wondering, but he couldn't help it. He thought that Claire cared for him, but then she would yell at him again. He figured Hurley would say something. Charlie smiled as he thought of Hurley blubbering through another eulogy. Hurley always seemed to get stuck with the eulogies. He was good at it.

Things were getting hard, and Charlie didn't like it. Someone was always away on a mission. Kate, Sayid, and Locke had left almost a week ago. It was an understanding between everyone in the camp that they might not ever come back, but Charlie didn't want to think about it. That meant that they would need a new leader. Not having Jack around was hard enough, but with Locke and Sayid gone they were practically useless.

Sawyer refused to talk about what had happened, and that scared Charlie. If the Others had scared Sawyer into not talking about it then it must have been really bad. Charlie would have talked to Kate, but she had left right away.

Charlie felt horrible about what he had done to Sun. It had plagued him ever since. When Sun had brought it up again, Charlie felt even worse. He had to tell her. He figured that he was probably dying soon anyways. He didn't care what Sawyer said or what Sawyer did to him, he had to do it.

Charlie stood up, having enough of the graves, and walked over to Sawyer's tent, where he was reading.

"Sawyer?"

Sawyer looked above his book. "What?"

"I.. I told Sun about what we did,"

"Yeah I know."

Charlie gave him a confused look.

"She told me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I deserved it."

"What did she do?" Charlie's eyes widened.

"Nothin'. What do you want?"

"Um.. Well I was wondering, what are the Others like?"

Sawyer looked at him. "Why are you askin'?"

"I'm curious. Kate, Sayid, and Locke have been gone for a long time now. What if the Others have them?"

"I'm sure the Others do have them."

"And you're not worried?"

Sawyer just stared at him.

"It's Kate. You know, the girl that you and Jack are always fighting over.

"We don't fight over her."

"Yeah you do. The poker? That was all about Kate. You didn't care about the mangos."

"What are you talking about?"

Charlie sat down beside Sawyer. "You're not worried at all about her?"

"No."

"You're unbelievable."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Charlie spoke up again. "So what are they like?"

"They had a guy that was a little too trigger happy, and they kept Kate and I in cages."

"Where was Jack?"

"In some cell. Kate said that it was dark and it seemed to be used for sharks or somethin'."  
"So Jack did surgery on Henry to save you and Kate."

"His name's Ben."

"Jack sacrificed himself to save you, and you're still sitting here?"

"Yeah Charlie. I am. You got a problem with that?"

"Don't you care about anyone else at all?"

"What do you think?"

Charlie shook his head and stood up. "You've gottta shape up Sawyer. People are starting to think that you killed Paulo and Nikki."

"What?"

"Yeah."

Sawyer watched Charlie walk away, and then he returned to his book. He skimmed over the words, not really comprehending them. In truth, he was worried about Kate, more than anyone in the camp could ever know.


End file.
